Salin Felarrow
Betrayer. Savior. Slayer. Heretic. Hunter. Salin Felarrow, or as he was once known, Salin Brightleaf, is all of these things. To battle the darkness, he has devoted himself fully to this Darkness. Fighting fire with fire. A member of the Dark Embrace, Salin observes the twin worlds of Draenor and Azeroth, stepping in when necessary. Observing, and waiting. He can sense it. -Something- is coming. Description Salin Felarrow stands tall, even over some Elves. And due to his rigorous, and nearly endless, training, he is the epitome of physical fitness. His body is engraved with black, runic tattoos, from head to toe. His eyes are bound with Black Cloth, and from behind the blindfold, you can faintly make out the Fel-Green glow of felfire. Salin has begun going through "The Decay", the side effect of binding a Demonic Soul to yours. He has developed a -slight- hunch, and if one felt under his hair, small horns would be felt. His nails have elongated and thickened to claws, and his teeth to fangs. Along his back, short -- but thick -- black hairs have begun to grow. Almost like -Quills-. In between his shoulder blades, two bumps could be seen, as if bones were growing outward. Among his arsenal of weapons, Salin is fondest of his Glaive-Bow. A massive peice of Elven Workmanship, this longbow is bladed along the sides, acting as a double. As well as a Warglaive, it is also a deadly Longbow, capable of peircing Plate from a fair distance. He also holds twin blades, which he named, "The Shards of Loth'rogg". History Early Life Born in what is now Felwood, Salin Brightleaf joined the Military at a relatively young age. He never really enjoyed Swordplay, and was only decent with Magic. He excelled with the Bow, however, and joined the Ranger Corps. He served for the decades leading up to, and during, the War of the Satyr. During this war, his arrogance got the better of him, and he left a single Satyr alive during one of his missions. Being the more clever of Demons, it exacted his revenge by murdering Salin's wife. Distraut by the death of his only love, Salin became extremely depressed, leaving his son in the care of his brother. He wandered the Forests, stopping only to bed whores, and drink heavily. Early on in the Human-Kal'dorei alliance, Salin nearly caused a political scandal, by killing a Human in a drunken stupor. As punishment, and to avoid political backlash, Salin was banished from all Night Elven lands. Not able to see his son again, he was suicidal. He wound up in Desolace, near what is now called Sargeron. He climbed to the top of a Cliff, prepared to throw himself off. If you asked him today, he would tell you that Elune guided his feet away from that cliff, and that Elune's voice coaxed him into Sargeron. It was there that he was nearly killed by a Wrathguard. However, this was not his day to die. A Demon Hunter appeared, and slaughtered the Demon. He then left without a word. After following the Hunter for close to twenty miles, he grudgingly took Salin on as an apprentice. That day, as is custom, Salin Brightleaf died... And Salin Felarrow was born. After completing that majority of his training, his Shan'do was killed by a Nathrezim. Vowing the avenge him, Salin ventured to find Sorrowdusk, friend of his late Shan'do. Taking on Salin as his Thero'shan, Sorrowdusk completed Salin's training. Following Illidan's death, Salin vanished from Azeroth. He made his home in Draenor, saying that he would return only when he felt the Legion's return to Azeroth was soon at hand. The Wizard and the Hunter Upon sensing a great evil, Salin left his meditations in Shadowmoon Valley. He ventured to the Blasted Lands to evaluate the state of the portal. Whilst flying on his Nether Drake, which he raised from an Egg, he picked up a signature of Arcane Magic. When he went to investigate, he met Archmage Galimus. Archmage Galimus, whilst scrying, also forsaw said evil. They made a soon made a pact to safeguard Azeroth against any and all Demonic threats. Salin would watch the Outlands, and Archmage Galimus would monitor Azeroth. Unbeknownst to Galimus, Salin had a fellow Dark Embrace member follow and watch the Archmage. The Banishment of Zethirak the Torrid When Archmage Galimus contacted Salin, he knew at once that it was important. When he presented the "Book of the Dead", Salin knew immediately something was wrong. Between the lines, the Hunter found a hidden incantation: One to summon a Nathrezim. But this was not just any Nathrezim. No, this was the Dreadlord that murdered Salin's first Shan'do. He decided to keep this knowledge a secret, lest his allies reccomend that he stay behind. After a battle that a little more than an Hour, the heroes were victorious, and Salin's vow fulfilled. As a reward for his invaluable aid, Salin was permitted plunder of the Demon. And plunder he did. He obtained the twin splinters of the Dreadlord's blade, dubbing them, "The Shards of Loth'rogg". He also took a spellbook, and the Nathrezim's bindings. He then returned to his post, ever watchful, ever vigilant. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Demon Hunters